Notus' Cabin
Notus' Cabin Description Notus' cabin looks more like a large bungalow than a cabin. It has a white, marble roof. It's walls appear to be made of bamboo. The inside has small amounts of sand scattered about the floor. The ceiling is shrouded by a thick, white fog. There are no conventional beds in this cabin, only hammocks. A cooling breeze moves through this warm cabin. Messages from Cabin Leadership Residents Head Counsellor # Ventus Aeroqus Lieutenant Counselor # Diara Winters Members # Johannes Gilbert Inactive # Up for Adoption # Campers up for adoption # Campers who are not year round # Ablon # Melanie Ross Former # Nathaniel Hawk (Left Camp) # Calista Hughes (Dead) # Yasmin Gomes (Dead) # Josephine Kennedy (Broken Covenant) # Fernando Suarez # Nina Taylor # Michelle Lakes # Ester Meier # Sunny McFarlene # Rafael Cabrera # Matthew Anemos Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Notus have the ability to create gusts of hot wind which slow the movements of all effected by them as well as slowly burning anyone hit by the wind. Defensive #Children of Notus have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of wind, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Notus have the ability to create a dense fog which obstructs the view of everyone nearby which dissipates after a short time. #Children of Notus are able to create a small localised rain storm, combined with winds, they can use this to not only soak their opponents, but drive rain into them, distracting them and slowing them down, however anyone standing within the area will get wet, friend or foe Passive #Children of Notus are stronger in the warm summer months. Supplementary #Children of Notus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Notus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. #Children of Notus have the ability to bring pure water to a boil at will using a hot breeze. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Notus have the ability to call upon a focused heat storm which burns a small area drying out all plant life inside it; anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the heat, the longer they stand in the effected area, the worse the scald. The area can not be any more than two to three times the size of the user. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Notus are able to surround themselves with a tornado/funnel of wind, no more than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, this can be used to block some projectiles or at least slow them down, as well as knock back enemies. They can also use this to surround an enemy, trapping them within the funnel for a short time, the longer the user holds the tornado/wind funnel the more energy it drains. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Notus have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state a pure steam for a short time and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch is intensely burned; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. Traits #Children of Notus are often ambidextrous, a trait they share with children of Boreas. Treaties * I, (Nathaniel Hawk), have made an alliance with the Aeolus Cabin. ** We are allied in all arguments, fights, and confrontations. * I, (Nathaniel Hawk), have made an alliance with the Zephyrus Cabin. ** We are allied in all arguments, fights, and confrontations. * I, (Nathaniel Hawk), have made an alliance with the Boreas Cabin. ** We have a non-aggression pact. * I, Ven Aeroqus, have made an alliance with Thanatos' Cabin ** We have a non-aggression pact ** We will support each other in fights ** We will work together on quests ** We will be civil with the other Underworld Cabins so long as they are civil with the other wind cabins Category:Cabins Category:Children of Notus